


Love's Ambition--a Sanditon Continuation

by Kerry_loves_Austen



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_loves_Austen/pseuds/Kerry_loves_Austen
Summary: This story is a continuation and ending to ITV's 2020 adaptation of Jane Austen's Sanditon.  It begins where Season 1 ends. Charlotte has returned to Willingden, but an unexpected event draws her back to Sanditon. There she is sucked into her familiar world and plays a pivotal role in helping Sanditon rise from the ashes. But will she and Sidney find their way back to each other or will they move on with other people?
Comments: 83
Kudos: 258





	1. Penny for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [#SanditonSisterhood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%23SanditonSisterhood).
  * Inspired by [Sanditon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/564838) by Jane Austen. 



End of Me  
Funny how things change so fast,  
Thought we had a love to last.  
You sparked a yearning  
That lead me to burning  
All the bridges I'd crossed before

I took down every brick you laid  
From the walls blocking you in.Fate  
gave me reason to believe  
We could live this dream…

But this broken promise now festers  
In place of the fire, there's embers  
And I’m awakened to the nightmare  
That you can’t be mine.Where  
is the justice in that?  
It's more than I can stand.

But I'll be strong,  
Moving forward  
I'll carry on  
And hold you close inside of me  
You'll always be a part of me  
And I'll be strong  
Moving forward  
I'll carry on  
This won't be the end of me  
I refuse to be a tragedy

And the irony is it was me  
who pushed you to be  
So selfless.  
But it was Duty who took you away.  
And there’s nothing left to say  
-Karen Canady

Heywood House, Willingden

As the morning sun's rays filtered through her drapes, Charlotte rose with purpose as she did every morning since her return to Willingden a fortnight ago. She was determined to improve her father's tenants' housing and make the modifications it so desperately needed. At first, her father was reluctant, but after hearing of her plans and the resoluteness in her voice, he knew he could not go against her. She always was the visionary of the family. Alison's voice rang up the stairway, "Charlotte, children, breakfast is on the table." Charlotte made her way down as her younger brothers and sisters nearly tripped her as they raced down to find their place at the table. "So, what project are you setting upon today?" Alison asked with a hint of teasing. Charlotte ignoring her teasing, replied, "If you must know, I am going to discuss the roofing designs with our architect today."

"The ones you and Mr. Stringer talked about?" she said, smiling widely. Charlotte had told Alison all about Mr. Stringer, their time in Sanditon and their shared interest in architecture. Alison believed Charlotte had formed an attachment to him; but Charlotte overtly denied it, saying while he was of the finest young men in Sanditon, they were merely good friends. Yet Alison knew there was something she was hiding. "Yes, the very ones. Now if you'll excuse me I need to finish my chores before I go speak with the architect." Charlotte picked up her plate and carried it to the sink, then kissed the children on their heads and headed out to the farm.

She went around and collected the eggs from the henhouse and watered the horses and cows. She spoke with the farmhands who were making ready for the harvest season, ensuring their tools and equipment were in order. These were not things she had to do, for her father had enough work hands, not to mention her brothers, who could complete these tasks. She welcomed the distraction as every book she read, every corner she sat in brought her mind back to last summer. She visited old Mrs. Hughes in the village, bringing a basket of fresh-baked goods and goat's milk, and listened to the latest town gossip. Apparently, Christina, a childhood friend of hers, was recently engaged to a young man from the next village. She would have to call on her soon and wish her well.

It was now early afternoon and she went to see the architect in her village, Mr. Sanders. He was by no means a real architect but skilled enough in building that they all called him that. Their conversation was pleasant and he seemed to agree with the designs she presented to him. He was impressed by her knowledge and remarked that she must have studied under someone while she was away, "Surely, Miss Heywood, you went off to an apprenticeship while you were away?"

"Oh no sir, I stayed with the Parker family who were remodeling the town of Sanditon. I must have picked up a few things while observing Mr. Parker." Just saying the name "Parker" caused her insides to feel knotted and her breath hitched. "Are you well, Miss Heywood?" asked Mr. Sanders.

"Oh quite, thank you. Shall we talk later then? Good day!" She rushed out of there, needing to breathe the balmy, afternoon air.

This was the usual time she went for a walk alone in the fields anyway. The grass was tall and the air smelled of sweet wildflowers. It was the only time she allowed herself to actively think on the past summer and all that occurred. Mainly she thought of him. Sidney Parker. She could picture his tall, lean physique, his chestnut brown locks curling about his forehead and the warm, but intense gaze from his dark chocolate eyes. His words echoed in her ears, "I am my best self, my truest self when I'm with you." When his fingers touched her in the boat at the Regatta, she could still feel the tingling race through her side and body. The way he looked at her when they danced at the London Ball, his eyes never leaving hers, communicating thoughts she could not repeat. And then their kiss on the clifftops, she could still feel the heat from his lips on hers, flooding her with new sensations and emotions. Her hand went up to her lips as she was lost in the reverie. But just as suddenly came the cold blast of her final memory of him as he told her he was obliged to marry his former fiancee for her fortune in order to save Sanditon and his family from ruin. What a cruel hand fate had dealt. But she had to be strong for him. She loved his family as much as she loved him and she would not see Tom, Mary and the children on the street. Her last day, as her carriage was passing along the clifftops to bring her home, he was waiting there. For a moment she believed he was coming with the happy news that all was well and they could be together. But it was not so. He was there to tell her goodbye. She could not bear to see the look of agony on his face as he asked her to not think badly of him. She wanted him to take her in his arms and tell her to not give up on their love. But she could not. Instead, she instructed him to be a good husband to Ms. Campion, even though it was she whom he loved and was meant to be his wife. 

This flood of memories and emotions weighed her to the ground as she doubled over, the tide of tears could not be contained anymore and she wept into the soft blades of grass. Soon she heard her sister, Alison, calling her name and could feel the thud of running feet from the ground. She took a few deep breaths and brushed away her tears, trying to recover before Alison arrived. Now at her side, Alison grabbed her arms, her voice filled with concern, "Charlotte! Are you well? What is the matter? Please don't tell me you're fine, for I know you are not. Is it Mr. Stringer?" Charlotte gave up her silent battle. She knew she could trust her sister to be discreet and keep her tale. She just hadn't been strong enough to mention Sidney's name out loud yet. "I am well, my dear Alison. Do not worry." Charlotte stood up and brushed off stray blades of grass from her dress. "Come. I will tell you everything after dinner." They walked together, arm in arm, back to the house.


	2. A letter from Sanditon

Chapter 2

A letter from Sanditon

The next morning, Charlotte awoke to a commotion downstairs. Alison burst into their room, jumped on their bed and loudly whispered, "you must dress immediately. There is a Mr. Stringer downstairs and he says he has an urgent message for you!" The night before, Charlotte told Alison everything that happened during her stay in Sanditon. She pushed back the covers and began dressing herself. She pulled on her pale blue cotton frock with the embroidered roses on the skirt. Alison stepped back to observe her impatiently. By the look of her, Charlotte could tell Alison was keen on making Mr. Stringer's acquaintance. Her satin, sunkissed hair was pulled halfway up and tender curls cascaded down her cream-colored neck. She pressed down her frock and fidgeted with the bow at her waist. She clearly meant to make a good impression. It would not be hard to do, for Alison was well-admired throughout the village for her beauty and charm and was more accomplished in singing and playing the pianoforte than any of the young ladies in Willingden. Charlotte swept a brush through her soft, mahogany hair clipping the sides back to stay out of her eyes. "Are you ready?" prompted Alison. Charlotte walked past her in the doorway and calmly walked down the stairs, Alison following closely behind.  
The sight of Mr. Stringer was refreshing, yet mixed with the sting of remembering Sidney and their boat race. Sidney Parker tainted all of her memories of Sanditon. He once called her ubiquitous, but now it was he popping up everywhere.  
Mr. Stringer's eyes danced and his face lit up with a broad smile as he greeted Charlotte, "Miss Heywood, what a pleasure to see you again." It had been but a fortnight yet it seemed much longer than that.  
"And You are looking well, if I may say so, " Mr. Stringer added.  
Charlotte smiled sweetly at him and shook his hand. "Mr. Stringer, what a pleasant surprise. I feel like I have been away from Sanditon much longer than a fortnight."  
She turned to Alison, who was standing very closely next to her. "This is one of my younger sisters, Alison." Mr. Stringer took her hand and said, "How do you, Miss Alison?"  
Very well, thank you, Mr. Stringer." Alison took in the tall, athletic, but relaxed build of Mr. Stringer and noticed his easy smile and kind blue eyes.  
Mr. Sidney Parker must be very fine indeed if Charlotte could pass over Mr. Stringer, thought Alison.  
"Let me introduce you to my parents. They are just in the sitting room." Charlotte led Mr. Stringer into the parlor, where her parents were waiting patiently, yet full of curiosity at this new acquaintance.  
"Papa, mama, this is Mr. Stringer, a dear friend of mine from Sanditon. He is the architect for the remodeling of the town." Her parents bowed and curtsied to Mr. Stringer.  
"You are very welcome, Mr. Stringer. So, you are an architect?" Mr. Heywood replied.  
"Miss Heywood is grossly exaggerating my qualifications, sir. I am the foreman in Sanditon and will be taking on an apprenticeship with an architect in London at the end of the season. "  
Charlotte said, "You are too modest, Mr. Stringer. You forget I have seen your designs; you have true talent."  
"Thank you, Miss Heywood." Mr. Stringer happily resigned himself to defeat as he gently bowed to Charlotte.  
Charlotte asked, "So what brings you to Willingden, Mr. Stringer? Do you have business here?" Mr. Stringer's easy manner turned stiff as he retrieved a letter from his coat pocket.  
"I am afraid you are my business. Mr. Tom Parker asked me to bring this letter to you with the request that after you have read it, you would return with me to Sanditon."  
"Return?" gasped Charlotte, "I've not been gone but a fortnight. Why would I need to return?"  
"I believe if you read the letter, all shall be explained," said Mr. Stringer. At this point, Alison and Mr. and Mrs. Heywood gathered around Charlotte to hear what the letter said.

Charlotte read aloud: 

My dear Miss Heywood,

I pray this letter finds you well and that you and your family are all in good health. I am sorry to say that the same cannot be said for the Parker family. You see a few nights ago, Mary took ill and so has little Henry. A ravaging fever has taken over their bodies and Dr. Fuchs has not been able to remedy it yet. While I have full confidence in his skills to restore them as he did Lady Denham, Mary and Henry long for your personal care and attention. I have been holding vigil by their beds night and day, but the work in Sanditon is calling me back and cannot be delayed any longer. Charlotte, we need you. We are all lost without you here. Please return to Sanditon as quickly as possible.

Yours etc,

Tom Parker

Charlotte turned to her parents, "Papa, mama, I must go. Please allow me to leave at once."  
The distress in her voice was acute and her parents could only nod in their acquiescence. Charlotte turned to Mr. Stringer, "Mr. Stringer, please be kind enough to wait for me while I pack. Mama, could you see to it that Mr. Stringer gets a proper meal while he waits?" Charlotte did not wait for a reply for she was already up the stairs and in her rooms. Poor Mary! Poor Henry! She could not bear the thought of their suffering. She hoped her presence would be of some comfort and that she could help Tom with the other children while there as well. The dread he must feel right now with his whole world in the balance! Alison joined her upstairs to help her prepare for the journey. They exchanged words of comfort with their eyes the way only sisters can. Soon she was ready and made her way down the stairs, baggage in hand.

Mr. Stringer took her bags from her and put them in the carriage. Charlotte hugged and kissed all of her siblings, telling them to "be good for Mama." She embraced her parents as they wished her well.

Mr. Stringer tipped his hat to the Heywoods, saying, "Mr. and Mrs. Heywood, thank you for your hospitality and warm welcome. Ms. Alison, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Perhaps you will have the opportunity to visit us in Sanditon as well, albeit on better terms."

Alison bent her head and curtsied, but Charlotte caught the gleam in her eyes, reflecting her desire to accept his invitation. Charlotte smiled.

Mr. Stringer assisted Charlotte into the carriage and then mounted himself. He sat down across from her, then instructed the driver to go. They waved from the carriage as the Heywoods wished them safe travels. Charlotte sat back and closed her eyes. Mr. Stringer said reassuringly, "Do not distress yourself, Charlotte. I am sure all will turn out well."  
She opened her eyes and smiled wanly.  
"Is there anything else you can tell me? Why did Mr. Parker not just send the note by post? Why did he send you to fetch me?" Charlotte's mind spiraled full of questions. Mr. Stringer replied,  
"Regarding Mrs. Parker and Henry, I know not more than what the letter said. Mr. Parker called on me. He wanted to ensure you received the letter and that you would have a quick and safe passage to Sanditon. Knowing you and I were well acquainted, he thought you would prefer if I accompanied you."  
Mr. Stringer's eyes softened and his voice lowered as he finished those words. He gazed at her, full of hope. However, Charlotte was too distraught to notice.  
"Ah Mr. Parker, always going beyond the necessary. He should not have imposed upon you..."  
Mr. Stringer, grasping her hand, interrupted her, "Oh, it was no imposition, Miss. I was glad to come. At least to offer you my.." he paused, not sure how to finish.  
Charlotte looked down at their hands; he gently pulled his back. Now, Charlotte stared at Mr.Stringer fully in the face, smiling shyly. "You are a good friend, Mr. Stringer."

The sparkle in his eye faded and Mr. Stringer's face fell, "I was hoping you would see me as more than just a friend, Charlotte."

Charlotte looked at him with kindness and empathy. "Mr. Stringer, you are one of the best men of all of my acquaintances and I hold you in the highest regard. But you must know my heart belongs to another, and you deserve someone who can give you her whole heart."

At this, Mr. Stringer's jaw tightened. "This 'other' you speak of is not worthy of you, Charlotte. He has engaged himself to another woman and left you without a care," said Mr. Stringer with veiled animosity.

Charlotte replied, " Do not judge him too harshly. He is not the villain you imagine. There are circumstances I am not at liberty to reveal, but trust me when I say his intentions towards me were ... honorable." Charlotte barely choked out the words. She turned away, blinking back tears.

Mr. Stringer's face unhardened and he leaned back and sighed, "Beg your pardon, Miss. I have caused you pain."  
Even now, while his own heart was breaking, he could not help but have admiration and awe for Charlotte Heywood.  
Shaking his head he said, "You truly are the most remarkable person I have ever met. I will not cause you any more distress on this subject. You can rely on my friendship, always."  
Charlotte turned to him and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Stringer. I shall cherish it."  
She never noticed his attachment to her during the summer. More proof of her ignorance in the matters of love. She wished she could return his affections, but hers were still enthralled to another. Maybe in time if he still wanted her... She shook these thoughts from her head and leaned back in her seat, listening to the rhythmic gallop of the horses and the steady rumbling of the wheels.


	3. Return to Sanditon

Chapter 3

Return to Sanditon

They rode the rest of the carriage ride in silence. Charlotte focused on the galloping sound of the horses as they made their way down the coastline. She watched as the landscape changed from rolling green hills to jagged-edged cliffs. Finally, she caught sight of the sea. She let down the window glass and breathed in the salty, humid air and felt the crisp breeze wash over her face. As she opened her eyes, she could see the rooftops of Sanditon rise from the horizon, like miniature clay figurines. She felt such a mixture of emotions, she could hardly think. She was anxious to see Mary and the children, but her mind could not help but wonder; would he be there? What would she say? How would he react? Would Ms. Campion be with him? It was almost too much. She looked up at Mr. Stringer, who was eyeing her carefully, and he knew what she was thinking.  
" As of yesterday, Miss, he is not there, and I am not aware of any plans of his returning to Sanditon."

Charlotte let out a sigh of relief, leaned back against the seat again and closed her eyes. She would focus her mind and energy on the care of Mary, Tom, and the children. Though Sidney loved his family, he would be too busy with his own wedding arrangements to come to Sanditon. Surely, she would be safe from any awkward confrontation.

By mid-afternoon, they arrived at Trafalgar House, the Parkers' home. Mr. Stringer alighted from the carriage first, then assisted Charlotte. Mr. Parker dashed out of the house to greet them,  
"My dear Miss Heywood, we are so glad for your return. Mary will be overjoyed. "  
He began to escort Charlotte back into the house, and then as if he remembered something, he abruptly turned to Mr. Stringer, "I offer my sincere gratitude for delivering to us our most beloved Miss Heywood. However, please forgive my brusque manners, but we have not a moment to lose. Mary has been asking for Charlotte all day and the children long to see her."

As Charlotte was swept past Mr. Stringer, she managed to say, '"Thank you and good day Mr. Stringer. I shall call on you when I can."

"I look forward to it, Miss Heywood. Good day," he tipped his hat to the empty doorway, then turned towards home.

While servants were directed to take Charlotte's bags to her room, Charlotte made her way quickly up the stairs to Mary's room. She walked into the smell of eucalyptus vapors; the air was crisp but moist. Gray beams of light trickled in through the drawn curtains, giving the room an all too eerie feeling of dreariness. She looked over where Mary lay in her bed, her body still and pale. Warm, dark blue blankets covered her up to her chest and then tucked under her arms. Two large pillows were fluffed and propped under her neck.

Charlotte walked quickly over to her side, clasped Mary's hand gently and said, "Mary, my dear Mary. It's Charlotte. I'm here."  
Mary, straining to open her eyes, smiled weakly saying, "Charlotte. I'm so happy to see you." She was too weak to say anything else and closed her eyes again, drifting back to sleep. At that moment, Dr. Fuchs entered the room, with a tray of his medical concoctions to remedy the infection ravishing Mary's body.

"Fraulein! How lovely to see you again! "Kein stress. Ve shall restore Frau Parker soon enough." Charlotte retreated from the bedside as Dr. Fuchs applied his treatments to Mary. She looked upon Mary's weakened figure, and could not help but worry. But she rallied her thoughts and focused on assisting Dr. Fuchs with Mary's recovery.

Later on, Charlotte went into Henry's room, where Hill, the nanny, was watching over little Henry. Charlotte offered to sit with him for a while. She sat on the edge of his bed and cradled his little body in her arms. As she swept her hand over his warm, damp forehead, she hummed a comforting tune. Charlotte thought of her younger brothers and sisters at home. She would sing this tune to them whenever they had taken ill. The little boy stirred in her arms. A lump formed in her throat as she thought of how Sidney doted on his nephew. He must be very concerned. At that moment, an alarming thought entered her mind that Sidney might return to Sanditon just to visit him. She began to flush and feel short of breath. Was she strong enough yet to bear an encounter with him? She dismissed it from her mind with a shake of her head. She must be strong for Mary and Henry's sake.

That evening, Charlotte had a quiet supper with Tom. He was somewhat distracted, understandably, so their conversation was rather limited to the rebuilding of Sanditon and Tom's most recent investors. Trying to sound indifferent, Charlotte asked, "So, has your brother come from London to visit Mary and Henry?" She held her breath, waiting for his reply.  
Tom said, "Oh no, Sidney is far too busy with his wedding preparations at this moment, though he strongly desires it. He has asked me to keep him apprised of their progress each and every day. I shall write to him tonight before I retire." Charlotte was both dejected and relieved at the news. At least she knew she could move freely about the house and Sanditon without fear of running into him. Charlotte excused herself and retired to her room. In the library, she found a copy of Heraclitus' and Plato's philosophy. She could not help but be drawn to the words of Heraclitus that Sidney had quoted to her on the river when they were alone. "A man cannot step into the same river twice. For he is not the same man, and it is not the same river." The next time they spoke, he would not be the same man she once knew; he would be married. But would she be the same woman? She blew out her candle and drifted into sleep.

The next few days she spent busily attending to the needs of the household. She visited with Mary and Henry, who were making improvements every day. She helped Tom to set order to the papers on his desk that had once again become disheveled and unsorted.  
"Poor Mr. Parker," Charlotte thought to herself, "such a brilliant visionary, but unable to keep an inventory of all his projects."

She was good at this sort of thing. Just what she needed to keep her mind occupied from futile thoughts. She heard the entrance door open and the footman greet Mr.Parker.  
"Good, Mr. Parker is home," Charlotte thought, as she picked up a bill from a supplier about whom she had questions. She carried the letter in her hand to the entrance hall where she hoped to catch Tom Parker before he went to visit Mary.  
"Ah, there you are Mr. Parker, before you..."  
Charlotte stopped speaking mid-sentence as she looked up and saw that it was not Mr. Tom Parker who had arrived, but Mr. Sidney Parker. She remained motionless as she and Sidney stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity.  
"Charlotte," he began.  
His eyes would not disengage from hers as he tried to form words.  
Charlotte finally spoke, words just tumbling out faster than she could think, "Beg pardon. I was not expecting you. Your brother sent for me to help care for Mary and Henry at Mary's behest. I could not refuse her."

"Yes, of course," is all Sidney could manage to say. 

She noticed his breathing became uneven. Charlotte said haltingly, "Your brother said you were too preoccupied with your own affairs to come down, or I would never have..."

"I am, that is, I was," Sidney stumbled. "I had to come due to some urgent business with Tom."

Charlotte replied, "Tom isn't here, he is at the building site. However, Mary and Henry are doing better. They will be delighted to see you,"  
Charlotte tried to walk past him and lead him up the stairs to Mary's room, but he gently grabbed her hand. She felt that electrifying shock run through her body as he turned her around.  
"Please, don't rush away," Sidney finally found words to speak. Charlotte slowly turned and met his gaze.  
"Tell me we may still be friends who can talk to one another. I could not bear it if every time we met, you felt repelled at my presence," he pleaded.  
The tension she felt loosened as Charlotte replied, "Certainly, Mr. Parker. We shall always be friends," though she was not entirely sure that was possible right now.  
He clasped her hands again, smiled briefly and gazed deep in her eyes. Then, he released her hands and bounded up the steps to Mary's bed-chamber. Charlotte quickly let out a breath she had been holding onto for the last few minutes.  
"There now," she said to herself, "that was not as awful as I thought it would be."  
She decided to let Sidney visit with Mary in private, so she went to see how Henry was feeling. She found Henry sitting up in his own bed, out of sorts but awake. "Hello, dear Henry. How are you feeling?" Charlotte cooed at him.

"Much better," Henry replied in a small voice.

"Would you like me to read you a story?" Charlotte asked.

The child nodded. Charlotte chose one from among the pile sitting by his bedside table. She sat down on the child's bed and brought him to her lap, enfolding her arms about him with the book in front of them. She adored reading to little Henry and he loved the voices she would use to distinguish the different characters. They were both engrossed in the book too much to realize that Sidney had appeared at the doorway and stood against the wall, watching and listening in silence to the soft giggling that came from the pair as they read the story of Chanticleer, the vain rooster. Sidney was taken back to that surreal afternoon Charlotte and he raced the toy boats by the river with the children. It seemed like another life, a better life. A rare wistful smile escaped his lips but then faded. He shook himself from his reverie and backed quietly from the room without disturbing them.

Later on, Charlotte returned downstairs to find Sidney having tea. She stopped in the doorway and hesitated. But Sidney invited her in.  
"Miss Heywood. Please, join me."  
Charlotte, though guarded, accepted his offer. Charlotte thought if they kept the conversation light, it would fare better for both of them.  
Sidney started, "So how is your family? Any news from Willingden? "My family is well, thank you. As you know, nothing happens in Willingden," she smirked at him. He gave her a quick smile, acknowledging their little inside joke. "How do you find Mary, Mr. Parker?" Charlotte inquired, as she poured herself a cup of tea. Sidney winced at the formality and aloofness in her voice.

"I am glad to see she has much improved since the last time I received news of her," he replied; then he added, "I am sure that is in large part thanks to your excellent care."

"And Dr. Fuchs," Charlotte tried to deflect his compliment.

"Mmm," is all Sidney could reply back.

"Are you in town very long?" Charlotte asked.

"No, only a day or two. Eliza will not allow..." Sidney's voice trailed off. Charlotte nodded her understanding of his unfinished remark. She changed the subject. "So how goes the rebuilding efforts of the terrace?" Charlotte tried steering the conversation back towards more neutral topics.

"According to Tom, everything is splendid, but I have yet to go down and see for myself." Sidney and Charlotte shared a knowing look. Tom had a habit of being more optimistic than realistic in his estimations.

Charlotte then added, "Mr. Stringer shared with me that he is making some improvements to the original design and has invited me to collaborate with him."

Sidney's jaw tightened slightly at Charlotte's mention of Mr. Stringer. "Has he now?" he tried to sound nonchalant. "And how do you find Mr. Stringer?" he asked, eyes twinkling with mischief. Charlotte naively took the bait. "Why, he is one the most amiable men of my acquaintance, we share a keen interest in architecture and the plans in restoring Sanditon's terrace" she said happily.

"You and he must be intimately acquainted, then, to have such high praise of him. How quickly a woman's affections turn." Sidney realized how jealous he sounded and instantly regretted his words. Charlotte stood up abruptly from the table; her cheeks flushed and hot, angry tears brimming in her eyes. In a calm, acerbic tone, she replied, "You may be accustomed to the company of women whose affections are so fickle and base, but I assure you, Mr. Parker, I am not one of them. Good night."  
She turned and left as quickly as she could. Sidney reached her at the staircase, grasping her arm,  
"Charlotte, wait, please! I spoke out of turn. I don't why I ... Please, forgive me." Charlotte pulled her arm from his grasp, staring at him, eyes flashing.  
At that moment, Tom walked in. "Sidney! You are here!"  
Charlotte took this opportunity to escape him and ran up the stairs. Sidney watched Charlotte disappear into her room, then turned to Tom, greeting his brother. They retired to Tom's office to discuss business.

Tom began, "Sidney, thank God you are here. Now I know we have funds to rebuild Sanditon, thanks to your Ms. Campion, but I fear that we still have the problem of filling the empty houses and apartments. Even after the Regatta this summer, very few apartments were purchased. We need something now to draw them back for the Autumn or I fear we may still be ruined."

Sidney was more flustered by his botched reunion with Charlotte than he realized and bitingly replied, "By God Tom, must I solve every crisis for you? I'm marrying an heiress for you. What more do you want me from me?" 

Tom blinked several times, a bit befuddled at the strangeness of Sidney's remarks. Surely it was divine intervention that Sidney would reunite with his long-time love, now a rich widow, right at the time when they needed funds most. "He must be tired from his journey," thought Tom and then dismissed it from his mind. "Well, brother," he said aloud, "the fact remains, we need another event to draw in customers and tenants."

Sidney exhaled sharply, picked up a glass of port, then swallowed it quickly. "Fine, let's get on with it, then." They poured through their list of contacts and business associates, wrote letters of inquiry, trying to stir up interest in Sanditon. They worked until the late hours of the night. They could not come up with anything firm but hoped their letters would prove successful.

Upstairs in the privacy of her own room, Charlotte let her hot tears flow freely. Her mind was a tempest of furious thoughts. "How dare he speak those words to me? To speak of my affections as fickle? Wasn't he the one who left me?" she wondered to herself as she paced the floor. Did he truly think so little of her attachment to him? At that moment, she was thankful she had been able to bear their first encounter without a show of weakness or fainting. She would not give him that satisfaction now-- or ever. Charlotte prepared for bed. She blew out the candle by her bedside, then tossed and turned under her covers, settling in for a night of fitful sleep.


	4. Lady Susan's Letter

Sidney returned to his hotel room late that evening after working endlessly with Tom on plans to revivify Sanditon. Even with Eliza's fortune, the success of this venture was precarious at best. But that is not what distressed Sidney Parker the most at the moment. He took off his overcoat and tossed it on his chair by the window, simultaneously pulling at his cravat to release the grip it had on his throat. He walked over to his dresser, where mercifully a decanter of brandy awaited him. He poured himself a glass and drank it down in a single swallow and held the empty glass to his forehead, hoping the coolness would relieve some of the pressure he felt pounding in his head. He had not been prepared to see her. At first sight, he thought her a ghost, a memory playing out in his mind from last summer. Even when she spoke, he could not trust his eyes or ears. Finally, once he knew she was real, all he could think of was to pull her towards him, tell her how much he loved her and kiss her with the longing that had been building up this past month. He wanted to pick her up and throw her in the carriage and run away with her and forget all the cares and obstacles that kept them apart. But instead, he just stood there staring like an imbecile. And then he behaved even more like an imbecile when he all but accused her of having shallow feelings for him the way Eliza had proven. He knew better but his jealousy got the better of him. The thought of any other man delighting in her company was insufferable to him. And now who knows what she thinks of him! He poured himself another drink, but this time sipped it slowly. Ah, but she was more beautiful than ever, though he noticed the signs of her suffering in her diminished waist and a slight sadness in her eyes. Her hair was soft and loose. Her lips full and alluring. He was magnetized by her memory, unable to pull himself away. Once again his mind was flooded with the desire to be with her, alone, touching her smooth skin, kissing the curve of her delicate neckline. He tried to retreat from these images in his mind, for they only served to torment him. Why did she have to return? Sidney had just started to believe he might be able to push down his love for Charlotte, the way he had pushed down his feelings for Eliza for so many years. But after seeing Charlotte today, his love and desire only resurfaced stronger. How could he endure this? He must though for his sake and hers. Sidney threw himself upon his bed, exhausted at the days' events, and drifted into sleep.

The next morning, Charlotte woke up feeling dreadful. She rose wearily from her bed. The room's air was crisp and frigid, indicating that summer was fading and Autumn was arriving. She wrapped a shawl around her and walked towards Henry's room. She was sure he would be recovered by today. She walked up to the doorway to see Sidney on all fours, on the nursery floor playing horse with Henry. He was neighing and whinnying, while Henry yelled out, "Giddy up, horsey!" It was such a shock to see Sidney from this perspective; it melted a little of the ice that had formed around Charlotte's heart last night. She could not suppress her laugh at the sight of the two, and suddenly their eyes were drawn to the doorway. Henry shouted, "Charlotte!" and dismounted from his "horse" and ran into her arms. Sidney quickly rose to his feet and pressed down his shirt, saying, "Ah. Miss Heywood, it is not fair of you to sneak up on us like that." He looked upon her with softened eyes mixed with pain and remorse. He approached her slowly, focusing on Henry who was in her arms. "It seems like our young man here has had a full recovery. What say you, Henry?"

"Yes!" he replied emphatically. Sidney tickled him in his belly and he squirmed in Charlotte's arms. They all laughed heartily together. Charlotte felt a sudden yearning inside her that gripped her heart. Sidney glanced at her and their eyes met; she knew he had been moved as well. Just then, Henry heard Mary's voice calling him to her room and he jumped out of Charlotte's arms and ran to her. That left Sidney and Charlotte alone, still enclosed in the glow of the familial moment they had created. Sidney spoke in a tender tone, "Miss Heywood- Charlotte- regarding our conversation last evening, please forgive me. I spoke poorly and offended you. It was not my intention." With a remorseful sigh, he stated, "I am a brute." Charlotte stared into his eyes, her own face now softening. Half-serious, half-jokingly, she replied, "You are a brute. But I shall forgive you... this time." His smile grew wider now as he almost laughed aloud. This was the first time he felt anything close to joy in over a fortnight. Charlotte had become like the sun warming him when she was near, and leaving him cold when they were apart. His face slowly drew closer to hers. Charlotte marked that he smelled of seawater and cologne. She could see specks of sand tangled in his hair, reminding her of that day at the cove; she blushed. Abruptly, they heard a voice call down from the staircase. 

"Sidney, are you up there? Come down here!" they heard Tom yell from the foyer. The spell was broken. Sidney picked up Charlotte's hand and brought it to his lips. Then, giving her one last glance, Sidney crossed the hall and descended the staircase. Charlotte closed her eyes, let out a deep sigh, and shuddered, then wrapped the shawl tightly around her shoulders and made her way back to Mary's room to see if she was in need of anything.

Later that morning, Charlotte was reading a book in the sitting room when Hill brought her a letter that had just come with the post. She thought it would be from her sister, Alison, but when she turned it over, she saw the letter had come from London. Curious, she quickly opened it. To her amazement, it was from Lady Susan! How did Lady Susan know she was returned to Sanditon? No matter. She began to read the letter:

My dear Charlotte,

I hope this letter finds you well. I keep reminiscing about our lovely conversations in Sanditon. I have heard of the nuptials of the tedious Mrs. C and know you must feel defeated. But fear not, nothing has happened yet that cannot be undone. You must not lose hope. And that my dear is why I am writing. I know how important the success of your little town is to you and Mr. Parker. I believe I have some information that shall assist in acquiring the patronage and investments needed that shall prove your town a fashionable place to be in all seasons.

I am sure you have heard of my friendship with the Prince Regent. Well, I happen to know that he is very fond of a certain soprano named Nancy Storace. He attends her concerts regularly. It so happens that the theater in which she normally performs in London has been closed for renovations and at this time, she is with no home, shall we say. If your Mr. Parker were to invite her to stay in one of your new houses and hire her to perform for the fall season, it would certainly attract her largest admirer as well as his followers. Sanditon would be flush with elegant newcomers again. I suggest having a ball in honor of her debut in Sanditon, with the Prince Regent as your guest of honor.

I can feel you begin to worry if the invitation would even make it to his highness. Do not fret. You make your preparations in Sanditon and I will make sure the Prince Regent responds to your invitation! My best wishes to you, dear Charlotte. I look forward to receiving word of your plans.

Yours,

Susan

"God bless you, Lady Susan, you are brilliant!" Charlotte thought. This was just what Sanditon needed! An Autumn event! She couldn't wait to share this with Tom and... Sidney. Charlotte suddenly realized that even if this scheme was successful, it would not guarantee that she and Sidney could be together. Whether Sidney needed her money or not, Ms. Campion would have to be the one to break off the engagement. And Charlotte knew that was not likely. No, this would simply be done to ensure the success of Sanditon and the Parker family. Charlotte resigned herself to not raise her expectations beyond that.

She ran down the stairs to Tom's office. He was fussing over his unkempt desk as usual, not able to locate the documents he needed. Sidney was not there; he was delivering contracts. It was better this way. She did not want him to think she was trying to scheme to get him back. She abhorred schemes and deceit. "Mr. Parker, I believe I have a solution to the letting out of the rest of the apartments for the Autumn season," Charlotte began. Tom paused what he was doing, and replied,

"Truly, Charlotte? Sidney and I had just been trying to figure out that very thing. Well then, what is it?"

She told him of the letter she received from Lady Susan and the information that she shared with her regarding the performer and the Prince Regent. By the time she was done, Tom was practically dancing around the room, shouting for joy. 

"This is a brilliant idea! oh, we are saved again, thanks to you, Charlotte!" 

He hugged her tightly then ran to his desk and began furiously shuffling around papers, unsure of what to do first. Charlotte watched on, laughing softly to herself at the sight.

"Mr. Parker, how can I help?" she finally inquired.

"Oh yes. I need to start writing letters and making inquiries right away into this Ms. Storace. I also need to take these plans over to Mr. Stringer to prepare modifications for a performance hall for an opera singer. They are both urgent, I have no idea where to begin."

"Well, I can bring the plans to Mr. Stringer if you like. I have also seen some blueprints of his that I think would be perfect for this new hall," offered Charlotte.

"You are a treasure, Miss Heywood. Now take this message to him and make haste !" 

Tom Parker scribbled a message on a piece of paper and passed it to her. Charlotte put on her bonnet and coat and quickly made her way out the door and down the road to Mr. Stringer's place. She could not wait to share with him the new plans for Sanditon!

She arrived there as he was releasing some workers from their tasks. 

"Well met, Miss Heywood! What a pleasure to see you again," James Stringer said cheerfully. 

He saw the sparkle that illuminated her soft, brown eyes and the lovely smile spread across her face. He could not help but be happy to see her. 

"What brings you here?" he asked.

Charlotte began to share with him the ideas Lady Susan had written to her about. When Charlotte told him of the performance hall that needed to be built, James knew exactly what designs Charlotte was referencing. He went and retrieved the designs from his desk and spread them on the table. He and Charlotte began discussing the modifications necessary to implement these designs.

A half an hour had passed and they were so engrossed in their plans that they did not notice Sidney Parker had shown up and was standing outside watching them. Sidney felt a pain in his chest as he watched Charlotte laugh and talk so freely with Mr. Stringer. He wished he and Charlotte could speak so easily to one another. But Sidney knew he had only himself to blame for the awkwardness of their situation. He chose familial duty over his own happiness, over Charlotte's happiness. When Eliza chose to marry the older, wealthier Mr. Campion, it broke him beyond repair, leaving him a shadow of a man. But Charlotte taught him to feel again, to care again. Was it all for naught? Despondent, Sidney walked away without the pair ever noticing him. That afternoon, Sidney left Trafalgar Place and returned to London.


	5. The Prince Regent's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ball you say? All the fun happens at balls!

In the early Autumn, the town of Sanditon was abuzz with the preparations for the Prince Regent's ball and the Sanditon debut of Ms. Nancy Storace. Lady Susan kept in close contact with Charlotte who related any news concerning the Prince Regent to Tom. Charlotte and James Stringer worked closely together on the designs and layout of the hall. It would be a grand hall indeed.

As the day drew closer, visitors from the Beau Monde of London descended upon Sanditon with the changing of the leaves. However, one visitor, in particular, arrived grudgingly. Because the whole of fashionable London accepted the invitation to Sanditon for the concert and ball, Mrs. Campion was forced to postpone her wedding to Sidney Parker until after the Autumn Season, lest she be left with only the commoners to attend her wedding. This vexed Eliza indeed, though in public she tried to bear it with equanimity. Sidney was accompanying her to the hotel in Sanditon where Eliza would be staying when Eliza began complaining to Sidney once again about their delayed wedding plans.

"Eliza, come now. It is only another month until the wedding. What is the difference?" pleaded Sidney. Eliza looked at him with a shrewd eye as if to say, "you know very well what the difference is." Eliza had heard via gossip in the London salons and inadvertently through Sidney himself that it was Charlotte Heywood, that country farmer's daughter, who helped organize this event and just knew that somehow it was part of some intrigue to interfere with her nuptials. She could not bear the thought of that insignificant girl having more influence over fashionable society than she. She complained to Sidney, "the way people are raving about her, you would think she had descended straight from heaven!" Sidney had to hide his smile as he said to Eliza, "my dear, have a care. Jealousy is not very becoming in a woman of your position." Eliza scowled at Sidney and stepped quickly into the hotel foyer, and waited for a servant to escort her to her rooms.

"Good day, Sidney. You shall come fetch me for the ball this evening, then?"

Sidney acknowledged her request with a bow, turned and walked back towards his brother's house.

Back at Trafalgar House, It was all Charlotte could do to remain calm and poised as Hill and another maid helped dress her for the ball. She found herself feeling breathless yet simultaneously breathing so much her insides ached. Her thoughts were scattered. "Courage, Charlotte, courage now," she said under her breath. She looked at herself in the mirror, hardly recognizing the elegant woman in the reflection. Lady Susan had gifted her with a sumptuous ball gown. It was made of golden satin, with garnet red embroidery around the hems, edges and sleeves. Small satin rosebuds were sown into the skirt as well. Her hair was swept up into a chignon and soft, little ringlets fell down in front of her cheeks. A golden ruby-studded headband crowned her head. A sparkling garnet necklace Mary had lent her completed her costume. "My goodness, Miss! Ye look like royalty!" exclaimed Hill.

"Thank you, Hill." Charlotte smiled brightly, still astonished at her own reflection. Mary appeared in her doorway. "Oh, Charlotte! You are a vision!" She walked over to Charlotte, reaching out her hands to grasp hers. Charlotte flushed at all the attention.

"Surely, you will be the most admired young woman at the ball," praised Mary.

"You are grossly exaggerating, Mary," Charlotte laughed. Mary became serious for a moment. "I know there will be at least one admirer whose attention you would desire."

"Mary, now you know Mr. Stringer and I are just friends," Charlotte chastised. Mr. Stringer would be accompanying Charlotte tonight as he was just as instrumental in the success of this event as Charlotte.

But Mary stated, "Oh we all know he is besotted with you, but that is not to whom I was referring." Mary's face took on a melancholy expression as if she were reflecting on an unhappy memory. Charlotte could not understand Mary's intention.

"Whoever do you mean, Mary?" as she gave her a bemused smile.

"My dear, I know you and Sidney had formed an attachment before the fire occurred and our family was on the brink of ruin." Charlotte tried to deny it, but Mary continued. "I feel as if it is our fault for ruining your happiness, after all you have done for us," Mary cried. Charlotte grasped Mary's hands, and gently told her, "You must not upset yourself, Mary, or feel any guilt in the matter. I could never have been able to secure my happiness at the expense of your family's financial security... nor could Sidney."

"You are too good, Charlotte," said Mary, embracing her friend. Charlotte lightened the mood again, saying, "Enough melancholy now. We have a ball to go to!" As if on cue, Tom called up the stairs, announcing the carriage had arrived. Mary went down the stairs first. As Charlotte approached the landing, she looked down at the entrance to see Sidney Parker standing at the banister. Sidney Parker, normally stoic in expression, looked genuinely awestruck. His eyes roved slowly up and down Charlotte's physique, then rested on her eyes. Charlotte smiled, her head held high, as she walked down the stairs. Sidney quickly regained his composure. "You are looking very well, Miss Heywood," Sidney murmured as he brought her satin-gloved hand to his lips and kissed it, keeping his eyes on her. He lingered a moment longer, but then released her hand.

"Thank you, sir," Charlotte stated, keeping her eyes level with his. Charlotte was glad to see that wearing this dress had imbued her with confidence. Mary and Tom, who were standing side by side, beamed at one another. Sidney could not take his eyes off of Charlotte. He was on the verge of saying something more when the doorbell rang and Mr. Stringer was escorted into the foyer. Charlotte looked past Sidney and exclaimed, "Ah Mr. Stringer! Right on time."

Overwhelmed by her beauty, James Stringer said, "Upon my word, Miss Charlotte. You are truly a sight to behold, if I may say so."

"You may," said Charlotte amusedly.

Mr. Stringer turned toward Sidney and they bowed and greeted one another. Mr. Stringer turned back towards Charlotte and said, "Shall we?"

They linked arms and walked towards the awaiting carriages. Sidney winced. Then Tom asked, " Will you be joining us, Sidney?"

He looked at Tom and Mary and said, " No, I must fetch Eliza first. We shall join you at the ball." James Stringer and Charlotte and Tom and Mary Parker left in the first carriage, while Sidney left in the second. He was grateful to ride by himself for a few moments if only to regain his composure. Charlotte looked ravishing. If he had not thought her a woman when they first met, he surely did now. She was unparalleled in beauty and intellect in his mind's eye. Again, he felt the compelling urge to steal her away, away from all the troubles that Sanditon had brought them. When he saw her leave on Mr. Stringer's arm, he could have committed great violence on the man. What he would not give to be in his place. He thought about not attending the ball, but duty would not permit. Either way, as much as it pained him to see her with someone else, it hurt more to not see her at all. 

Tonight would be the largest, finest event ever held in Sanditon. It seemed the whole of London had chosen to attend this performance and ball. Everyone was clamoring to catch a glimpse of The Prince Regent. Sanditon's performance hall was lit up from front to back with golden candelabras, hanging from the ceiling. The candlelight refracted off the crystals dripping from the chandeliers, casting a dazzling glow about the entire hall. Soft, stringed music echoed through the chambers. Chairs were set about in concentric circles for the concert. In the smaller rooms, lavish tables were set for those choosing to dine; the largest room would be used for dancing. Finely dressed gentlemen and elegant ladies in the latest London fashion began pouring into the Hall. Soon, the rooms were filled with laughter and conversation. The atmosphere was thick with keen anticipation for the guest of honor. At this time, Tom, Mary, Mr. Stringer and Charlotte walked in. It was more splendid than they could have imagined. Mr. Stringer and Charlotte smiled broadly at one another, rejoicing in their shared accomplishment. Tom slapped Mr. Stringer on the back and cried, "We did it, Mr. Stringer, we did it!" Stringer bowed to him, then turned to Charlotte, "Shall we?"

Charlotte smiled and replied, "Yes, we shall."

Mr. Stringer led her to the dance floor as the next quadrille began. "Well, Miss Heywood. It looks like you have saved Sanditon again."

Charlotte replied, "I beg to differ. You did most of the hard work, Mr. Stringer. I merely assisted in the planning."

"Fine, Miss Heywood. You win." They twirled and sacheted, enjoying one another's company. Suddenly, Charlotte remembered, "I received a letter from my sister, Alison, yesterday." Mr. Stringer's face flushed, but he recovered, saying, "Is that right? How does your family? Any news from Willingden?"

"They are all very well. She says she has spoken with you on occasion during your visits," Charlotte spoke in a hinting tone.

"It is true, we have had the occasional conversation while I was called to assist your village architect in his building efforts. She seems to be very spirited and to have just as strong opinions as another woman of my acquaintance," said Mr. Stringer with a twinkle in his eyes.

Charlotte jokingly replied, "Indeed? What are the odds of knowing two opinionated, headstrong women? Be on guard, sir, for it may bring calamity." She joked. They continued to float across the dance floor, conversing animatedly about the ballroom and other guests in attendance. Charlotte did not notice Sidney and Eliza had entered with Lord and Lady Babington. Sidney's eyes roved over the crowd; he spotted them, dancing and laughing. Their happy manner sent daggers into his heart.

Tired after their three dances, Charlotte and Mr. Stringer left the dance floor just as Sidney and his guests were approaching them. Charlotte froze in her steps and held onto Mr. Stringer's arms as Sidney was forced to greet them. Mr. Stringer tightened his grip to steady her.

"Miss Heywood, Mr. Stringer. The man and woman of the hour. Sir, let me introduce you to Lord and Lady Babington.

"How do you do," Mr. Stringer said politely. They bowed and curtsied. Babington spoke up and said, "This is fine work you have done," as he spread his hand out across the room.

"Thank you sir,I am pleased you approve" Mr. Stringer humbly replied. 

Sidney added, "And this is Ms. Eliza Campion."

"A pleasure, Ms. Campion," said Mr. Stringer politely.

But Eliza barely looked at Mr. Stringer for she was too stunned by Charlotte's regal appearance. This farmer's daughter was dressed in a finer costume than she. How was it possible? And Sidney just kept staring at her. Were others around noticing as well? "He had better not embarrass me," Eliza fumed to herself.

"Babington, Esther, you remember Miss Heywood?" continued Sidney.

"Yes of course! My dear Miss Heywood, you are looking very well. I should not have known you, I dare say." Lord Babington was all jolliness and friendliness. 

Esther smiled pleasantly, "yes. you look very lovely tonight, Miss Heywood," Esther could tell the attention Charlotte was receiving was unsettling to Ms. Campion.

Sidney stared at Charlotte as he continued, "So I dare say congratulations are in order for ..." but suddenly Ms. Campion interjected.

"Yes, congratulations, Miss Heywood. It seems you did finally meet a boy from your village after all," she glanced at Mr. Stringer as she spoke those words. Mr. Stringer began to protest at the insinuation that they were attached, but Charlotte interrupted him as she said, "Mr. Stringer is no boy. He is the architect and builder of this great hall you are standing in."

"But of course, I was just teasing, Miss Heywood. He's Sanditon's architect, you say? How charming. I dare say you shall be ... comfortable," she said in a sardonic tone. Sidney began to say something, but the incendiary look that appeared in Charlotte's eyes stopped him as she began to speak.

"Quite right, Ms. Campion. I wish I had the good fortune as you do to be able to seek comfort in one's riches and good connections. I will just have to resign myself to seek comfort in the mutual affection of my future partner." Sidney tried to keep a straight face, but a smirk formed at the corner of his mouth. Eliza's face drained completely of color. Lord Babbington and Esther stifled a laugh. The sheer scandal of saying such a thing! "Well done, Charlotte," thought Esther, smiling to herself.

"Shall we find something to drink, Mr. Stringer? I am quite parched after all that dancing," Mr. Stringer mumbled in agreement and bowed as they walked past the silenced group of friends.

Charlotte and Mr. Stringer made their way to the dining hall in silence. When they reached the punch bowl, Charlotte apologized, "Forgive me, Mr. Stringer, I behaved most impertinently. I hope I did not offend you."

"Offend me? Upon my word, you were magnificent! You put that appalling woman in her place!" They both laughed heartily together.

She argued, "But I let them believe that you and I might be attached. I do not wish to taint your reputation when it turns out to not be true."

Mr. Stringer's admiration for Charlotte grew stronger as she was more worried for his reputation than her own.

"Oh, I don't care two figs what those people think. But I do worry for you. I know it must be hard, seeing him with her. Why he should give you up for her I cannot make out."

Mr. Stringer now spoke with sincerity.

"Have no fear, Mr. Stringer. I have found that I am stronger than I believed myself to be," she said courageously. But the truth was, she was conflicted inside. She was angry at Ms. Campion for not being a more graceful winner. She found she could have borne the loss of Sidney better had Ms. Campion been a good sort of woman. But seeing her for the petty woman that she was, she felt pain for Sidney's sake. She wished him to be happy, even if it was not with her. She was almost sure this woman would make him miserable. That was much harder to bear. And she should not have made that comment to her for it surely embarrassed as much as did Ms. Campion. She sipped on her punch as these thoughts weighed on her mind.

Right then, a general hush fell over the crowded hall, jilting Charlotte from her vexing thoughts. The whole room was now gazing towards the entrance of the main hall, fervent whispers rising in the air. Charlotte and Stringer stepped closer to the main entrance to see what caused this reaction. A large party of sumptuously dressed courtiers entered. It was The Prince Regent and his guests, among them, being Lady Susan of Worcester. Tom and Mary Parker stood in the middle of the hall, waiting for introductions to be made. Lady Susan stepped out first and greeted Tom and Mary. She then brought them to meet the Prince Regent, who was still standing at the top of the entrance. Mary and Tom bowed and curtsied nervously, and Tom welcomed him to Sanditon and this evening's ball. The Prince Regent tipped his head ever so slightly acknowledging the Parkers. Then he allowed himself to be led to the box seat from where he would be watching the concert. Lady Susan did sit with him immediately but remained behind with the rest of the party. Charlotte stepped towards Lady Susan, hoping she would see her. They met eyes and Lady Susan's smile widened as they approached one another and clasped hands.

"My dear Charlotte, you are the belle of the ball! I knew this dress would suit you perfectly. You look quite fetching," remarked Lady Susan.

Charlotte began, "Lady Susan, you must allow me to thank you for this gift..." but Lady Susan stopped her.  
"Pish posh, think nothing of it." "She leaned in close to her ear, and added artfully "has a certain someone seen you in this dress yet?" Charlotte blushed and nodded shyly.

"Good," is all Lady Susan replied. "And who might this young man be?" Lady Susan asked, turning to Mr. Stringer. "I seem to recall giving him a prize." Lady Susan was the trophy presenter of the Gentleman's rowing competition at the Regatta this past summer of which Mr. Stringer had been the winner.

"This is Mr. James Stringer. He is the architect and builder of this great hall and most of Sanditon. Mr. Stringer, this is Lady Susan," introduced Charlotte. Lady Susan curtsied and said matter-of-factly, "So Mr. Stringer, are you one of Miss Heywood's many suitors?" Charlotte and Mr. Stringer blushed at Lady Susan's frankness.

Before Charlotte could protest, Mr. Stringer chuckled and said, " Tonight, I am Miss Heywood's colleague and escort."

"Well, then, she is in good company. Please walk with me; I would like to introduce you both to some of my acquaintances." She linked arms with Charlotte and let Mr. Stringer trail behind them. Lady Susan introduced them to one titled courtier after another. Each one gave praise for her ball gown or the architecture of the great hall. Finally, they came upon an acquaintance almost as great as the Prince Regent--The Duke of Clarence. He was the finest looking gentleman in the ball and the most eligible bachelor in England. Tall, handsome, full of charm, and very aware of it. He took a noticeable interest in Charlotte as his eyes roved up and down her torso several times. His manner did not suit Miss Heywood or Mr. Stringer. But, he could speak intelligently, among other topics, on architecture as he had been a student of architecture himself. He conversed with Mr. Stringer but kept his lusty eyes on Charlotte. Finally, he turned to Charlotte and said, "Miss Heywood, would you honor me with a dance?"

Charlotte knew she could not refuse such a man. "It would be my pleasure," she responded. The handsome pair entered the dance floor and it seemed the whole ballroom was watching them, including Sidney Parker. Sidney had heard the rumors of what a rake the Duke of Clarence was. He felt helpless to do anything but watch the way the Duke ogled Charlotte. It was all that he could do to keep from assaulting him. Fortunately, Sidney managed to maintain his calm demeanor. His eyes followed the two as they moved about the dance floor and he was barely aware that Lady Susan had made her way over to converse with his party.

"Do you not love a ball in the autumn, Ms. Campion? They are far better than weddings in the Autumn, I believe. It is far too cold for weddings. What do you think?" Lady Susan asked coyly.

"Well if you've been to one ball, you've been to them all," Eliza tried to sound light-hearted and indifferent, but inside she was furious. Lady Susan turned to Sidney and looked in the direction that had caught his attention. She marked that it was the Duke and Charlotte dancing.

"Ah yes. Do they not make a lovely pair?" she asked. Sidney did not respond. Eliza turned immediately to see to whom she was referring. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. Lady Susan smiled, "I hear the Prince Regent has been trying to convince the Duke to finally take a wife. I dare say he came here tonight with the intention of finding a bride. I have been telling the Duke all about the many virtues of our dear Charlotte." They all turned back to watch Charlotte and the Duke dancing. It is hard to say who appeared the most disheartened at this information, Eliza Campion or Sidney Parker. Sidney was just coming to the realization that Charlotte might be forming an attachment to Mr. Stringer, especially after the way she came to his defense and cut Eliza. Now to know that The Duke of Clarence might also be vying for her affection, it was all too much for him. Lady Susan, having accomplished her purpose, continued mingling among the crowd.

Finally, the concert portion of the evening was about to begin. Everyone took their seats to hear the famous Ms. Storace sing arias from Le Mariage de Figaro.

Charlotte sat with Mr. Stringer and Tom and Mary Parker. Charlotte had never been to an opera before, so she was excited for the performance. Soon the bright, lyrical sounds of Ms. Storace's voice filled the hall with enchanting, French melodies. Charlotte did not expect to be so moved. The passion and raw emotions Ms.Storace expressed filled her mind, and the immeasurable sorrow she heard in her voice resonated in her being. By the middle of the concert, she was so overcome with emotion, Charlotte felt compelled to excuse herself. Almost immediately after, but unbeknownst to her, the Duke of Clarence slipped out of his seat as well and followed her.

She had gone to an empty room with an open balcony facing the sea. She needed to breathe in the fresh sea air to calm her frazzled senses. She wiped away the tears that had suddenly come to the surface of her cheeks. The raw intensity and passion she heard in Ms. Storace's voice mirrored the anguish she felt in her own heart. Knowing Sidney was here, listening to the same sounds, intensified those feelings. She was thinking on her surprising reaction when she heard a voice behind her say, "May I join you." Startled, Charlotte turned around to find the Duke of Clarence standing in front of her. His smile was disarming, but something sinister lurked behind his eyes. "Your grace, beg your pardon but I was just leaving," she replied politely.

"Oh please, just one moment of your time. And call me William" he grabbed her hand. "Your name has come up in many of my circles in London, and all have praised your beauty and intelligence. I must say that I find myself surprised at finding that for once the Ton gossip was correct. You are by far the most beautiful and intriguing young lady here." Charlotte humbly replied as she tried to move past him, " You are too kind, sir. But I really must be returning to my party." The Duke stepped in her path as he said," I could introduce you to the whole of fashionable London, even have you dining with the Prince, if we could become... better acquainted." As he drew closer, Charlotte could smell the strong wave of alcohol that escaped his lips. She knew she had to leave immediately; she tried to take steps around him toward the door, but he kept pushing her closer towards the balcony. All of a sudden, someone burst in through the doors.

"Ah, there you are Miss Heywood." It was Sidney Parker. "I have been looking all over for you. The dancing is about to start once more and you promised me the next dance, remember?" He tried to ignore the presence of the Duke and pulled her toward the door but the Duke reached out for Charlotte's hand and would not release it. Charlotte did not know what to say at the moment but just looked back and forth between the two men.

The Duke of Clarence slurred, "Mr. Parker, I do believe Miss Heywood and I were having a conversation."

Mr. Parker replied, "Well why don't you finish it as we walk together towards the ballroom?" Again, he tried to pull on Charlotte's hand, but the Duke would still not release it.

" You would dare insult me? Do you know who I am?" He swayed back and forth as he snarled his words. "All it takes is one word, and this entire town will be emptied by the morning. What then would that do to your prospects?" stated the Duke defiantly.

Charlotte turned towards Sidney and saw the anger seething through his teeth.

"Sir, I will not be threatened into sacrificing the honor of a lady. Do what you wish, but Miss Heywood comes with me now!"

He pulled her hand vigorously one last time and Charlotte's hand disengaged from the Duke's. Sidney pulled her from the room and ushered her hurriedly down the hallway towards the ballrooms. As they were walking, Sidney turned to Charlotte and said angrily, "What were you thinking, Charlotte? Are you mad? That man is the most notorious womanizer in all of the British Empire and you were having a tryst with him in a secluded room!" Sidney's temper was flaring and Charlotte felt her anger rise up as well. She retorted, "Do you think that I planned that? I had no idea anyone had followed me, much less the Duke of Clarence! I came here for some air."

"How can you be so naive? That man had his eye on you from the moment you met! What would you have done if I had not walked in at that very moment? And where is your Mr. Stringer, he should have been watching over you." Sidney raged.

Indignant, Charlotte responded, "Thank you for your assistance, but I can take care of myself. I have no need for you or anyone else to watch over me; I am no longer your concern!"

Sidney stopped abruptly right before they reached the ballroom. Their eyes, flickering flames, locked onto each other and Charlotte found it hard to breathe. Sidney took her in. Her soft, lovely curls spilling about her rosy cheeks; her dark and stormy brown eyes; her tender lips, begging to be kissed by him. For a moment, he thought he would give in to his mad desire. Instead, he composed himself and said with quiet intensity, "You are wrong. You shall always be my concern."

Then he reverted to barking out orders to her. "Now listen. We are going to step right onto the ballroom floor as if we had been there the entire time. Act naturally. If anyone suspects you have been alone with another man, your reputation could be ruined. Do you understand me?" Sidney demanded.

All Charlotte could do was nod reluctantly. She had not planned on dancing with Sidney Parker ever again. She had wanted to preserve the last dance they had at the London Ball as the most perfect of memories. She did not want it tainted with the agony that she was now enduring. They danced in silence for a while, every precious moment of the summer swirling between them. Finally, Charlotte broke the silence, "Sidney, what shall you do if the Duke follows through on his threat?"

Sidney leaned into her ear and said, "Do not worry yourself, Charlotte. I have already sacrificed your happiness, your lo-- your honor once before. I'll be damned if I do it twice." Charlotte's heart ached to hear him talk with such anguish. A few minutes later, they both were surprised at seeing the Duke of Clarence on the dance floor. And his partner was none other than Eliza! She was all charm and he seemed to have reverted back to his gentlemanly manners. They were more surprised he could still dance so well after the drunken state they had witnessed. Years of royal breeding and attending balls had trained him well.

As the emotional intensity from her rescue subsided, Charlotte found herself focusing on Sidney's proximity. She could not enjoy this moment the way she wanted but tried to be thankful for the opportunity to be in his arms once more. She turned her head up to his face and said, "I am sorry for the remarks I made towards Ms. Campion. I realized too late that it would cause you embarrassment and pain as well."  
Sidney, returning her gaze, replied without rebuke, "And what did you say that was not true? Not to mention she has provoked you repeatedly. No, You have nothing to be sorry for, Charlotte."  
She could not bear the defeated look in his eyes. "Would that I could see you happy again," she stated.  
He smiled briefly and said, " I fear happiness may elude me in this life. I am resigned to my fate."

The dance ended and Sidney bowed. He led Charlotte back to where Lady Susan and her party were seated, kissed her hand and retreated to his own party. Lady Susan looked at Charlotte inquisitively, but Charlotte just smiled nervously and turned away. Lady Susan would not be denied, so she took Charlotte to a quiet corner of the hall and inquired over Charlotte's interaction with Mr. Sidney Parker. Charlotte tearfully relayed the entire events of the past hour to her. Lady Susan listened intently. In the end, Charlotte's greatest concern was that all of hers and Sidney's sacrifice and efforts would be in vain if the Duke of Clarence carried out his threats. 

Lady Susan finally spoke, "my dear girl, do not fret. The Duke of Clarence is a scoundrel to be sure. But his bark is worse than his bite. I believe he will keep his veiled threats to himself. I believe he will find himself too... distracted to bother following through on his remarks. Leave him to me."

"How can you be so certain, Susan?" Charlotte could not help but worry.

Lady Susan chided, "My dear Charlotte, I am not regarded as London's most influential woman merely for my relationship with the Prince Regent. I have a way of knowing what people want and how to work it in my favor. That is all you need to know. Now, go enjoy the rest of the ball." She playfully shooed her back towards the ballroom.

Charlotte and Lady Susan returned to the dance hall. Charlotte tried to locate Mr. Stringer; she saw him finishing a dance with a Miss Beaufort, a young lady of their mutual acquaintance. He met her gaze as she approached him and could tell she was not herself.

"Miss Heywood, are you well?" Mr. Stringer inquired.

Charlotte replied, "Yes, Mr. Stringer. But I fear I have grown very tired from all the excitement. If you don't mind, could you walk me home now? I do not wish to bother Tom and Mary for the carriage."

"Of course, Miss Heywood, it would be my pleasure," said Mr. Stringer. Before exiting, they said good-bye to Tom and Mary, who urged them to reconsider. But Charlotte was determined to leave. Surely, she had had enough intrigue and entertainment for one evening. 

Sidney had returned to his party. As he approached Eliza, she stared at him with eyes that could burn a thousand ships. He had never seen Eliza so angry at him before.  
"How was your dance with your country mouse?" Eliza asked coldly. Sidney just stared at her, his eyes vacant, yet intrepid.  
"How was yours with the notorious rogue?" Sidney quipped back.  
"Jealous are we now?" Eliza stated triumphantly.  
"Hardly. I merely worry for your reputation, my dear," Sidney stated sardonically.  
Eliza gave him a quick smile, but her eyes glared at him indignantly.  
Sidney turned from Eliza and walked over to Babington, "Lord Babington, how goes the business of procuring more tenants for Sanditon?"  
"Very well. I have spoken to several gentlemen already who wish to see inside the apartments tomorrow."  
"Very good, that is excellent news. At least something good will come out of tonight," Sidney stated half-heartedly.  
"I observed you dancing with Miss Heywood. It is very obvious you still have a strong attachment to her," marked Babington.  
Sidney sighed, "It appears so, more than ever. I am trapped. I cannot put her in harm's way by way of scandal and soiling her reputation, neither can I pretend to love Eliza the way I once did. I am at a loss as to what to do."  
Lord Babbington tried to comfort his friend, " I am sorry, Sidney. This really is a conundrum. But you will sort it all out, my friend. I am sure of it." Sidney only wished he could be so sure.


	6. A Change in Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple announcements are made in this chapter sending Sidney on an emotional roller coaster.

The day began later than normal for the Parker household. For Tom and Mary, the night before had been filled with making acquaintances with the most influential men and women of all England, thanks to the blessed machinations of Lady Susan. She even gained them an audience with the Prince Regent. It was the topic of discussion at the table when Charlotte came down for breakfast.

"Charlotte, you missed a scintillating evening after you left," Tom exclaimed. "I feel as if we have met every resident of London high society. And more so, they all want to secure apartments and stay the season in Sanditon, isn't that marvelous? And not only that, I had many conversations with wealthy investors who want to help install Dr. Fuch's bathing showers in our spas. So between the entertainment that will fill Sanditon Hall and the Seaside spas, there shall be something for everyone who wants to escape the congestion of London all year round." Tom was quite content with himself. He jokingly added, "our fortune is such that now we shan't even need Ms. Campion's wealth to sustain us."

Charlotte was genuinely happy, though the irony was not lost on her. At that point, Charlotte looked about the table and noticed Sidney was missing.

"Uncle Sidney is not here," said Henry through bites of his marmalade toast.

Charlotte blushed slightly at the child's perceptiveness, and said, "Oh? Has he returned to London already?" Charlotte tried not to sound as dejected as she felt. She would have liked to have seen him one last time before the wedding. No matter, maybe it was better this way...

But Mary responded, "No my dear, not yet. He has gone to call on Lord Babbington at Lady Denham's home before returning to London tomorrow with Eliza," Mary stated matter-of-factly. Charlotte returned to her room. She would have to prepare for her return back home soon. Home. It is strange now to think of Willingden as her home. The girl who left there at the beginning of the summer was not the same one who would be returning. The thought reminded her again of the quote from Heraclitus Sidney had mentioned the day at the Regatta. "A man cannot step in the same river twice," she quoted softly, "For he is not the same man, and it is not the same river." She had matured, used her talents to help build a town, experienced love, forged new and intimate friendships, survived a broken heart, even. Everything that she wanted for her future happiness was here in Sanditon-- well almost everything. Returning to Willingden would be going backward, not forward. But what could she do? For the first time, she did not see a solution to the conundrum before her.

At the home of Lady Denham, Esther and Lord Babbington were having tea with Sidney Parker, reminiscing over the previous night's events.

"I must say," declared Babbington as he poured over the morning paper, " Last night's ball proved to be one of the most stimulating evenings I have ever had. Your Miss Heywood alone supplied most of the entertainment. Her unprecedented accomplishments being praised throughout the whole of the assembly, then her escape from the clutches of the Duke of Clarence and finally-and this is my favorite- the manner in which she stood up to Eliza. Good God, she has broken almost every rule of London Society, yet not only has she come out unscathed, but she is somehow now the darling of the Courtiers."

As Babbington recounted Charlotte's "adventures," Sidney's heart simultaneously swelled with pride and pain.

"Yes, Babbington. She is a force to be reckoned with, for sure," he confessed with a distant look in his eye. "But she is not my Miss Heywood, is she?"

Sidney put down his teacup and stood up to leave. "Well, I must make preparations to return this afternoon to London. Eliza is already furious with me for not having defended her last night. I don't want to give her more reason to doubt my commitment to her. I shall call on you later this week." Sidney said goodbye to his friends. Lord and Lady Babbington would be returning to London that afternoon as well.

Sidney's mind was occupied with his conflicted feelings of the previous evening as he walked up the steps to the Sanditon Hotel where Eliza was staying and entered the parlor. To his surprise, he found Eliza having tea with Lady Susan and the Duke of Clarence. As he approached them, the Duke of Clarence stood and offered his hand.

"Well met, Mr. Parker. I hope you can forgive me for my ill-mannered words last night. No harm done, eh?" he stated surreptitiously. Sidney shook his hand and gave a nod of agreement, though he truly despised the man. Sidney then greeted the ladies. "So, how are we faring today, ladies?"

He sat down in the empty chair next to Eliza.

"As well as can be expected," replied Lady Susan. "We were just discussing wedding plans."

Sidney smiled politely in acknowledgment, assuming she was speaking of his and Eliza's upcoming marriage.

"Yes, one never knows if these things will actually take place until the last second. So many unexpected changes can occur to alter one's plans," she said cryptically. They went on to talk about the latest fashion and what other people in fashionable society were doing for their weddings. Sidney found it unbearably tedious. Once he could take no more, he excused himself from the table. "Please excuse me. I must go back to Tom's before leaving this afternoon. Eliza, shall I send the carriage for you?" Sidney asked. 

"No thank you, the Duke has kindly offered to take me back sooner as I am eager to return to finish our wedding preparations. You don't mind, do you darling?" Eliza asked in an uncharacteristically sweet tone. 

Sidney replied, "as you wish." He bowed to the Duke and Lady Susan as he took leave. Sidney was almost to the door when Lady Susan approached him and said,

"Mr. Parker, I just wanted to thank you for coming to Charlotte's aid last evening with the Duke. I am afraid he quite forgot himself. Please be confident that this incident with the Duke has been resolved and will have no further repercussions on your business ventures here in Sanditon." 

Sidney replied, "No thanks are needed, but I appreciate your support nonetheless. Good day, Lady Susan," Sidney said as he walked down the steps and towards Trafalgar House. 

Lady Susan smiled devilishly as she realized all was working according to her plan.

Sidney entered Trafalgar House and found Tom in his study. "Good morning Sidney. Isn't it a glorious day?" "Is it?" said Sidney cynically. 

"Why yes, last night was a triumphant success," Tom crowed. "Even now I have contracts that I need you to deliver upon your return to London." He held up a stack of papers. "We will come out so well we shant not even need your Ms. Campion's money after all." Sidney's heart plunged into his stomach. He contemplated the irony of that statement as Tom went on about their conquests, mostly focusing on himself and how brilliant he was in attracting the potential clients the previous night, even how he himself won over the Prince Regent. Finally, Sidney had had enough of Tom's self-centeredness and spoke up.

"Do not forget, Tom, to whom we owe a great deal of gratitude. It was Miss Heywood's talent and resourcefulness, not to mention her connection with Lady Susan, that has brought us here." He paused as he reflected. " How I wish I had thought of her myself, but I took the easy way and sold my soul for money. What a fool I've been. Had I only ... How I would have done things differently... " Sidney's voice trailed off, silenced by his regrets. "And now what does Charlotte get for her sacrifice and pains?" Sidney spouted rhetorically, pacing the floor.

Tom nodded blankly, not really understanding what Sidney was rambling on about.

"Of course, we shall always be grateful to Miss Heywood. Come, let us make a toast."

Tom grabbed two glasses and filled them with port from the decanter on his side table. He handed one to Sidney and raised his glass, saying,

"To Miss Heywood... and Sanditon"

Sidney raised his glass briefly, then emptied it with one swallow, and slammed the glass back on the table. He picked up the contracts and said good-bye to Tom.

"I'm returning to London. Please give my regards to Mary, the children and Miss Heywood." 

"Of course, Sidney. Safe travels, brother."

Sidney gave a nod to his brother, then left Trafalgar House, contracts in hand.

On his first few days back in London, Sidney set his mind on conducting his business affairs, delivering contracts as he promised Tom he would. But in the evenings, his mind was full of the events of the past few days. Charlotte remained in his thoughts. She consumed every corner of his being. How could he marry Eliza knowing he could never love her again the way he once did? What distressed him even more was if Eliza were to break things off this moment, would Charlotte even take him back? She had been working closely with Mr. Stringer. He was sure of Mr. Stringer's attachment to Charlotte, it would not be inconceivable for her to form an attachment to him. All these thoughts plagued Sidney as he headed home to change for dinner that night. He would be dining with Lord and Lady Babington. While passing the entrance, he noticed a letter had arrived for him. He recognized the handwriting immediately. It was Eliza's. He picked it up and decided he would read it in the carriage on his way to Babington's. He opened it apathetically, thinking it would express yet another addition to their already elaborate wedding plans. To his great surprise and utter amazement, that was not the case at all. He perused over the letter several times, incredulously. It read,

Dear Sidney,

It gives me no great pleasure to write this to you, but it cannot be helped. When we first reunited, I was overjoyed at the opportunity to renew our attachment. My feelings for you had not changed these past 10 years. But as we began to interact more, I realized you had altered and you were no longer the man I once knew. Your blatant disregard for me was evidenced when you did not defend my honor after that impertinent little farm girl spoke so rudely towards me and embarrassed me in front of our friends. The Sidney I knew would not have tolerated that.

Due to these circumstances, I am breaking off our engagement. Also, I must make you aware that my affections have turned elsewhere. The Duke of Clarence and I became acquainted at the ball and in this past week, have quickly formed an attachment. He and I shall be married soon.

Furthermore, I will no longer be funding your rebuilding of Sanditon. You will have to find another benefactor.

I am sorry it has come to this, but there it is. Please accept my best wishes for your health and happiness,

Eliza

Sidney's mind was racing. Never would he have imagined this outcome! Suddenly, this overwhelming hope filled his chest and he felt renewed. Sidney was sure that was certainly not the effect Eliza would have expected, but no matter. His newfound hope let him dare to believe he might still have a chance to be with Charlotte. He would leave first thing tomorrow for Sanditon. For now, he would have to content himself with relaying the news to Lord and Lady Babington.

When Sidney came down for breakfast the next morning, Babington and Esther looked up from the morning paper they were reading to notice the light, easy manner with which Sidney seemed to carry himself, as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Babington noticed his relaxed smile as he poured his tea and sat back in his chair, taking in the room as if it were the first time he'd ever seen it. Esther and he looked at one another with a knowing smile.

"Sleep well, old friend?" inquired Babington.

"Not at all, actually," replied Sidney matter of factly. "My mind kept running in circles as to what I am going to say when I see Charlotte."

"Well then. Do as I did," offered Babington. "Speak from the heart." He took Esther's hand and kissed it. She gave him an endearing smile as she sipped her tea.

"Thank you, Babington. I shall," replied Sidney, jovially.

Babington returned his attention to the paper he was reading. Suddenly, Babington sat up straight and scrutinized a certain section of the paper. He looked up at his friend, speaking gravely, "Sidney, I am sorry but, you must see this. I would not keep this from you."

Sidney pulled the paper over to himself and stared at the corner Babington was referencing. In the bottom corner, where regional announcements were printed, Sidney read aloud, "Miss Heywood of Willingden has recently become engaged to Mr. Stringer of Sanditon. The wedding ceremony shall take place in a fortnight." Sidney let the paper fall from his hands to the floor as his heart sank in his chest.

"I am so sorry, old friend," Babbington said consolingly.

"Blast! My life seems to be one cruel joke after another! Have I not done enough penance?" Sidney exclaimed, exasperated. Sidney's fear was that his misdeeds would somehow haunt the rest of his life and render him alone.

Babington tried to advise and comfort his friend.

"Is it possible she might change her mind if she knew the truth?" asked Babington.

"Yes, do not lose hope just yet, Sidney," added Esther sympathetically.

Sidney replied quickly, "No. I have caused her enough pain and consternation. If she has moved on and found another chance at happiness, how can I take that away from her?" Sidney resolved.

"What shall you do then?" Babington inquired.

"I do not know." Sidney gathered his things. "But I must go. I shall call on you later, Babington." 

Sidney embraced his friend, bowed to Esther, then swiftly departed. Babington, feeling heartfelt sympathy for his friend, turned to his wife for comfort.

"I was so hoping those two would find their way back to one another. I'd never seen my friend come alive more than when he was with Miss Heywood," sighed Babington. Esther laughed softly. "Babington, you have more sentiment than a 15-year-old girl," Esther lightly teased as she kissed her husband on top of his head. Babington just smiled at Esther's veiled insult and kissed her hand.

Sidney was reeling from the announcement he had read. He could not believe his misfortune! After everything he endured, he had held out a glimmer of hope that he might find happiness. But it was not to be. He must make the best of his situation. If ever he saw Charlotte again, he would make sure to wish her every happiness and not get in the way, no matter how much it pained him otherwise. She deserved happiness. Even if it wasn't with him. 

Sidney's carriage was just arriving in Sanditon. At the same time, another coach drove up. While Sidney was alighting from his carriage, the gentleman alighting from the other coach was none other than Mr. Stringer. They stopped one in front of the other.

"Good day, Mr. Parker," began Mr. Stringer. 

At first, Sidney's face had hardened, but then he let the tension release from his jaw, softening his features.

"Good day, Mr. Stringer, " Sidney responded. Slowly, Sidney extended his hand to Mr. Stringer.

"I was just returning from Willingden, sir," offered Mr. Stringer.

Sidney said, " Of course. I hear congratulations are in order for you and Miss Heywood." He spoke slowly but deliberately as they continued to shake hands.

"Thank you, sir," James Stringer eyed Mr. Parker warily as he was want to do. He had never thoroughly liked Sidney Parker, though he had proven to be a good man in the end.

"It seems you have gotten the prize you were after, after all," Sidney conceded.

James Stringer nodded as a look of clarity appeared on his face. Sidney was turning to walk away. Though Mr. Stringer thought for a moment to keep the truth to himself, he was too good-natured a fellow to do that.

"Mr. Parker, I believe you might be misinformed," Mr. Stringer paused. " I am engaged to a Miss Alison Heywood."

Sidney's frame was frozen. He blinked at Mr. Stringer a few times, "What's that you say?"

Mr. Stringer continued, "You see in between the rebuilding of the terrace and the new hall, I have been called several times to Willingden to help the architect there. During that time, I became acquainted with Miss Alison Heywood, Charlotte's sister. We soon formed an attachment and I was just returning from setting the wedding date."

"So you are not marrying Charlotte Heywood?" Sidney asked carefully.

James Stringer simply replied, "No, sir."

Sidney's smile grew slowly, and he shook Mr. Stringer's hand vigorously. 

"Thank you, Mr. Stringer. I wish you every happiness imaginable."

He turned to leave but James Stringer added, "Tell me you are deserving of her, Mr. Parker."

Sidney simply replied, "Can any man be deserving of such a creature? But I promise you this: If she will have me, I will spend my entire life endeavoring to make her happy." And with that, Sidney walked swiftly down the street towards Trafalgar House.


	7. A Sanditon Wedding

Sidney burst into the entrance of Trafalgar House. "Charlotte! Charlotte! is she here?" Sidney rushed through each room, hoping to find her. Hearing the commotion, Mary and Tom stepped out from the sitting room, bewildered. "Sidney? What is the matter?" Mary asked.

"Mary, where is Charlotte?" entreated Sidney, gently grabbing Mary's shoulders.

" She is not here, Sidney. She said she was going for one more walk on the cliffs before leaving for home," Mary stated. Sidney began to dash towards the door as Mary called out, "What is the matter, Sidney?"

As he was closing the door behind him, Sidney replied, "Don't you see, Mary? She is already home."

Tom and Mary looked at the closed door and then at each other, not quite sure of what had just transpired.

Sidney made his way towards the clifftops, his eyes combing the horizon for a glimpse of Charlotte. Finally, he saw her standing on the edge by the coves. He walked at a steady pace, giving himself time to settle his mind and think on what he would say. The sun was starting its descent into the sea and the wind swirled fresh mists of sea spray onto the rocks. Sidney Parker was a man who was used to having full command of his senses; but in a matter of a few months, Charlotte Heywood had managed to break down his walls. He was a man unraveled, undone by love. Nonetheless, he maintained a steady composure as he finally found himself standing directly behind her. It did not escape him that they were standing on the very spot overlooking the cove where Charlotte had seen him coming out of the water.

"Penny for your thoughts, Miss Heywood," Sidney said straight-faced. Charlotte jumped and then quickly turned to face Sidney.

"Gracious, you startled me, Mr. Parker!" Charlotte exclaimed. Her cheeks quickly turned crimson.

"Forgive me, Miss Heywood. I did not mean to frighten you." Sidney said apologetically. Charlotte quickly recovered. Before she could ask him anything, Sidney spoke. "Looking to ambush another innocent man without his clothes?" Sidney said teasingly.

Charlotte's cheeks turned crimson again. She started to protest, paused, then spat out, "Really, Mr. Parker you are insufferable..." She picked up her pace as she walked back towards town. Sidney could not help but laugh as he tried to keep up with her.

She turned and glared at him, then exclaimed, "Why do you take such pleasure in vexing me? What have I ever done to you?" Sidney was silenced for a moment as he looked deep into her eyes. Finally, he tenderly replied, "Do you not know?" Charlotte slowly stepped back from him. She felt dizzy, light-headed. She could not continue this conversation. She started walking back towards town.

Sidney followed along beside her, quickly changing the subject. "I hear congratulations are in order," he stated matter of factly.

"Beg your pardon?" Charlotte said suspiciously.

"I read in the paper you and Mr. Stringer are to be married soon." Sidney feigned ignorance. 

"I hope you have not come to dissuade me if I am." Charlotte replied archly. 

<"No," stated Sidney, looking down at the ground. "I don't suppose I would have that right." 

Charlotte spoke up, " True. Nonetheless, it is not I, but my sister who is marrying Mr. Stringer." 

"Is that so? But if I am not mistaken, I do believe he once favored you," Sidney prodded; then added, I thought you and he looked very intimate at the ball."

Charlotte had stopped walking and her anger began to rise, "One could say we looked intimate at the ball as well, don't you think?" She paused to recompose herself, then continued, "As you know, Mr. Stringer is the very best of men and a dear friend," she said pointedly. She hesitated, then added, "But I could not marry someone I did not love." By now, Charlotte had become agitated again, her eyes were spilling with hot tears. Sidney turned to her and drew her close. She tried to push back, but found her resolve weakening. 

Brushing away her tears, he replied, "Neither could I."

Charlotte looked at him bemusedly, "How do you mean?" Then panic took over. She pulled away from him as she exclaimed, " Surely you did not break your engagement to Ms. Campion?" She was so confused with the rush of emotions Sidney's nearness was stirring in her.

"No," he stated. "She broke the engagement."

His words hung in the air like a giant bubble waiting to burst. Charlotte remained speechless, trying to understand what he was saying.

Sidney looked up to the sky and sighed, "It seems I have become the jilted lover once again. I received a letter from Ms. Campion when she returned to London after the ball saying she realized her feelings for me had altered and that she no longer wished to marry me. Her affections instead turned towards the Duke of Clarence and they shall be married. It seems it was love at first sight when they met at the ball. Mostly I believe it was for the love of his title. 

This was quite a lot of information for Charlotte to take in. "How could she do that to you, Sidney? The embarrassment alone...," Charlotte said dumbfounded.

"I do not care about all that. When I read that letter, I felt as if I had been released from a prison sentence." He stepped towards Charlotte. "And my first thought was to find you," Sidney hesitated. " When we first met I had completely shut myself away from the world but you restored me to life. When I was forced to tie myself to Ms. Campion I did not know how I would survive, when my entire mind, body and soul yearned for its savior. But now I have been given a second chance. One that I do not deserve." Charlotte was visibly moved but still unable to speak.

Sidney stood flush against Charlotte, his eyes staring deep into hers, their faces nearly touching as he confessed, "Charlotte, I love you. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness or love. But I swear I will make it my life's mission to be worthy of your love and to make you happy. Please tell me I am not too late. Please say..." He knelt down on one knee and clasped her hand in his. 

As if shaken from a daydream, Charlotte looked down at him and put her finger to his lips. Tears spilled down her face and she said, "Pray. Stop talking... and kiss me, please. Then she removed her finger. Sidney stared bewildered at first, then stood up and drew her to him. His hand caressed her hair, her cheek. He met her lips with the force of a passion and longing finally requited as they embraced one another. He drank her in and she lost herself in his embrace. Once they unlocked from each other, they laughed softly from the joy that comes from a full heart. They held each other again for a while, swaying in the wind that ruffled the hems of their coats and whispered their tender words of promise and devotion to one another. Realizing it was getting late, they made their way back to Trafalgar House, arms linked, eager to share the news with their loved ones.

A fortnight later, two happy couples were wed by Mr. Hankins at the church in Sanditon. Charlotte and her sister, Alison, were wed to Mr. Sidney Parker and Mr. James Stringer, respectively. The wedding dinner was given by none other than Lady Denham, who said she knew Miss Heywood had come to Sanditon to find a husband after all. Everyone laughed light-heartedly. The couples walked about the tables greeting everyone. Babbington and Esther wished them great joy and happiness and surprised Sidney and Charlotte with news that they would be Godparents.

Lady Susan made an appearance as well. Embracing her, Charlotte said, "Susan, I shall always be indebted to you, for you have made this day possible."

"Nonsense, my dear girl. Your love is what brought you together; I merely helped remove a couple of obstacles," confessed Lady Susan with a smile.

Tom and Mary approached Charlotte and Sidney and embraced them. Tom offered his congratulations on Sidney's choice of bride, "You could not have picked a better wife, Sidney. You know, I think I always knew you two would end up together, as sure as eggs are eggs." Everyone was all astonishment, then Mary said, "Oh Tom, you are too much," and they all laughed.

Sidney led Charlotte over to an oak tree, apart from the large wedding party.

"So, Mrs. Parker, tell me. Is today the happiest day of your life?" Sidney said teasingly, staring down adoringly into Charlotte's eyes.

"No, Mr. Parker," she replied."Tomorrow shall be."

Sidney's eyebrows shot up, surprise and delight spreading across his face.

Blushing, Charlotte quickly added, "and the next day and the next, for the rest of our lives." Charlotte stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Sidney's neck, kissing him deeply. Alison and James perceived Sidney and Charlotte from afar and were delighted to see that their happiness was equal to their own. James picked up Alison and twirled her in the air as he passionately kissed her.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Charlotte made her way down the worn path. The grass was tall and green, swaying gently in the warm breeze of the summer day. She turned her face towards the sun, closing her eyes briefly, allowing her skin to drink in its warm elixir. In her hand, she carried a large basket filled with meat pies, sandwiches and ripe strawberries. The path widened to reveal a small lake comfortably surrounded by long-limbed, overhanging trees, their branches covered in moss. Lily pads floated lazily in the center of the lake, occasionally attracting a wandering dragon-fly.

"Hurry, mama!" exclaimed the two-year-old cherub-like boy pulling at her other arm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, Thomas" she laughed as he led her to the blanket spread out under the mossy tree. He ran towards his cousins who were preparing to launch their hand-made boats into the lake for the Parker-Heywood Regatta. Charlotte placed the basket on the blanket, then walked to where Sidney was standing, gently rocking their sleeping newborn girl, Susanna, in his arms. Sidney turned to Charlotte as she approached him and smiled at her affectionately. "Hello, Mrs. Parker, glad you could join us. I have just gotten this little one to sleep," said Sidney in a soft, tender voice.

"However did you manage that? She has been so choleric as of late," Charlotte said as she looked adoringly at their sleepy child.

"Well, I told her that she absolutely had to stay awake for we all needed to hear her beautiful singing voice and that her brother and cousins wanted her to show them the proper way to row a boat," explained Sidney.

"Indeed?" replied Charlotte amusedly as she wrapped an arm around Sidney's waist and tilted her head to meet his adoring gaze. "Well?" She inquired.

As he leaned down to kiss her, Sidney replied with a mischievous smile, "She decided against it."


End file.
